The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transmitting motion to a vehicle, and more particularily to a novel drive and steering apparatus for a vehicle.
In certain types of vehicles such as so called all-terrain vehicles, the drive systems have usually included a series of sprockets and chains controlled by a pair of control levers. One of the levers controls the wheels on one side of the vehicle and the other lever controls the wheels on the other side of the vehicle. Moving a lever forward causes the wheels on that respective side to turn, and moving a lever rearwardly caused the wheels on that respective side to brake. A central position of the lever is neutral and has no effect on the wheels.
Consequently, the prior art vehicle control could be used to cause the vehicle to be moved forwardly when the gearbox is turning forward by moving both levers forwardly, turned to the left by moving the left lever back while holding the right lever forward, and turning right by moving the left lever forward and the right lever back. Therefore, people have become accustomed to this type of steering system in certain types of vehicles.
There have been dependability problems with such sprocket and chain systems, however, which have never been satisfactorily solved. There is therefore a need for a more dependable system which uses the traditional steering system referred to above.